


Pensamientos de otoño

by apricot_mori



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Haruki, Akihiko y Ugetsu tienen mucho por decir, ¿podrá ser puesto en palabras?
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Pensamientos de otoño

**_Nakayama Haruki:_ **

Ay, mi amor de otoño, nunca tuviste los colores vivos y cálidos de la época y lo único que tuviste de esas tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas fueron las llamas que te consumieron. Pensé que podría apagarlas, pero terminé siendo viento o la puerta que erróneamente se abre por no prestar atención a la temperatura de la manija.   
Ahora me consumo yo, en asquerosos verdes brillantes, y me drogo con el polen de las flores que tapan mi nariz. Una asquerosa sobredosis primaveral. Una muerte en la época más bella del año.

_**Kaji Akihiko:** _

Cuánto encanto en el gris, en las nubes tupidas y el llanto al que recurren; encanto en la lluvia y encanto cuando imito, porque la melancolía es como constante en mi ser. Es que adolecer es recordatorio de que continúo con vida.

¿Pero qué es esto que ahora me ocurre?

Opto por amarillos, cielos azules y aves que migran a otros árboles. Esto no es mío, es tuyo. Mi melancolía jamás se ha llevado con el júbilo, aunque existen rumores de que en otros lugares son buenos amigos. Incluso amantes.

_**Murata Ugetsu:** _

Hoy tienes la mirada distinta,

está perdida,

evoco tu cansancio; sin embargo,

no es la misma de cuando estás vencido

y te lanzas a los brazos de un ausente,

quien sin encanto, ofrece boronas de pan

a tu mente sin descanso.

hoy tienes la mirada distinta,

está vacía,

evoco tu tristeza; sin embargo,

no es la misma de cuando te has rendido

y te lanzas al río más frío,

con la esperanza de que tu ropa empapada

sustituya a un abrazo.

hoy tienes la mirada distinta,

está presente,

pero está perdida

y también está vacía,

no es tu cansancio,

tampoco tu tristeza,

como tantas otras veces.

hoy tienes la mirada distinta

evoco su razón; sin embargo,

no es más de lo mismo.

Estoy vencido,

me he rendido,

porque tu mirada hoy es distinta

tu presencia ya no es tibia

tu presencia es igual a tu ausencia

por favor, no me digas

que ahora tu presencia es una más de estas paredes.

**Author's Note:**

> Si desean podemos interactuar por twitter o por otras redes, aquí está el link a mi carrd [here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
